Magnet
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito are both very popular singers-every fangirl's wet dream. They are rivals, and have been since they first met. However, their managers decide that due to public demands, they should sing an album together. But what happens when they accidentally fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Magnet

Summary: Gakupo and Kaito are both very popular singers-every fangirl's wet dream. They are rivals, and have been since they first met. However, their managers decide that due to public demands, they should sing an album together. Doesn't that spell disaster?

Rating: T, for suggestive themes, maybe language.

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned these beautiful virtual men and their voices, but my wish remains unfulfilled. I also own none of the songs mentioned. A/N's will contain names of songs used, and lyrics will be in English.

Chapter 1

Kaito stopped in the doorway and felt a flare of irritation. "What is he doing here?" he asked loudly so that his rival could hear him. He slid his sunglasses from over his eyes to rest on top of his blue head, showing his furrowed brow.

Gakupo did indeed hear him, and looked up from his phone to see his arch-nemesis standing in the doorway. Annoyance crossed his face as well. He turned his head of long purple hair from Kaito to glare at his manager, who stood and crossed the room to meet Kaito's manager.

"Glad you could make it," Gumi said, shaking hands with Meiko, Kaito's manager.

"Glad to be here," Meiko replied, smiling. "Now, shall we fill the boys in?"

"Fill in on what?" Gakupo spoke up in a venomous voice.

Kaito stayed where he was, folding his arms. He was contemplating whether to leave or not, and had just decided to when Meiko seemed to read his mind. She reached behind her and expertly caught hold of his arm, then dragged him forward to sit in the leather chairs across from Gakupo and Gumi. They had met in a private room in a recording studio, barely managing to dodge a horde of fangirls as they caught sight of them.

"Okay," Gumi said when they had all been seated. Gakupo scowled at her. "We're here today because Meiko and I have decided it would be a boost to both of your ratings to record an album together."

The vocalists locked eyes with one another with a surprised expression that instantly turned to distaste.

Meiko continued where Gumi had left off. "So we've chosen a few of your best songs, six from the both of you, and had a duet expert rewrite them to be sung as a duet. So you two will barely have any work to do. All you have to do is practice a couple of times, and over the next two weeks, we'll record them!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "A duet expert?"

Gakupo looked at Gumi. "How could you decide something without me so easily?" he demanded. He rudely gestured to Kaito, who narrowed his eyes at him. "I can't work with this guy! It's impossible."

Gumi only laughed. "I'm sure you two will grow on one another. It's not like you hate each other."

"That's exactly what it is," Gakupo hissed.

"Well," Kaito said airily, "I hate you more."

"I'm going to choke the life out of you with that stupid scarf," Gakupo shot back.

Kaito looked offended. "I'll strangle you with your ridiculous hair."

Gakupo stood up, fists clenched at his side, and Kaito did the same. Meiko and Gumi shared an uneasy glance, unwilling to step in if a physical altercation broke out.

"Oh, look!" Meiko's nervous voice sang out. "There's our expert, here to save the day!"

The men both looked to the door and saw a rather young-looking woman looking at them. She had her teal-colored hair in two pigtails, and even though her hair was up the ends nearly touched the floor. Her mini-skirt showed off her smooth, long legs. "Am I interrupted something?" she asked, shifting two songbooks in her arms.

"No, no," Gumi said, standing to greet her. "We're so glad you're here, Miku. Thank you so much for coming."

Miku beamed. "It's really no problem," she said. "In fact, I am a rather big fan of you two, you know, and you have no idea how excited I was when I found out you wanted to do a duet album! I picked your best songs." As she rambled she had crossed the room and set the books down on the coffee table, then turned to face them. "You're a lot taller in person, you know," she said.

The men looked down at her, unsure what to say. She looked too cute and innocent to blatantly turn away. Kaito inwardly hoped she would hurry up and leave so he could tell the managers that he definitely was not doing any duet album. Gakupo's thoughts ran along the same line.

"Miku," Meiko said. "Would you just mind, uh, running these two lunk-heads through their parts?"

"Sure thing!" Miku picked up one of the books. "Of course, you both get one of these. I printed it on the finest paper and bound them myself-only the best for you two! And here is the table of contents, so you don't have look for the song you want. You don't have to sing them in the order I put them in, of course, but I felt that in this order they had the best flow.

"Gakupo's lines are in purple, since it's your favorite color, and Kaito's are in blue. I also put your first initial before the line in case you're colorblind and can't differentiate between purple and blue-it was lucky I thought of that. That would have been embarrassing.

"And I wrote the music and vocal cues so you wouldn't get confused. Not saying that you would, it was just in case, of course. You two are both amazing, so it's hard to imagine you being normal, error-making human beings.

"Anyway, there are six songs from Gakupo's album and six from Kaito, just to make it even and fair. I'd hate to hurt one of your feelings. I also wrote out the duets to have as even a number of singing parts as I could. Most of the time it's harmony, but there are some divided parts.

"Any questions?" she finally finished, looking up from her songbook at the singers.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Great!" Miku said, closing it and setting it back down. "I can't wait to hear the finished product!" The girl glanced down at her wrist watch and uttered a string of curses, shocking all of them. "I'm late," she said, moving toward the door. "See you guys later!"

"So," Gumi said, picking up a book and handing it to Gakupo, "you'll do it?"

Meiko picked up the other and forced it into Kaito's hands.

The men glared sullenly at the music in their hands, then slowly looked at each other. Through unspoken, mutual consent, they nodded curtly, then returned to their seats and began looking over their parts. Meiko and Gumi smirked with satisfaction and high fived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Too nasally," Gakupo interrupted, waving his hand at Kaito dismissively.

Kaito abruptly stopped singing and glared at Gakupo. "Excuse me," he said through gritted teeth, "but this is my song. I think I know how it should sound."

"Ha," Gakupo snorted. "You think you know. But I know what good singing is, thank you very much, and you don't have that. Besides, if you sound like that when we harmonize, it makes me sound bad, too."

"You're the one making it sound bad!" Kaito retorted. "Your voice is too deep, you need to lighten it."

"And sound like you? I think not."

"You, guh!" Kaito ran his hands through hair, making it stick up in odd places. Gakupo nonchalantly examined his nails. "Listen, just work with me here so we can get this over with. You go with my say on my songs, and I go with your say on yours. Deal?"

"No. Any song I sing must sound good," Gakupo replied, levelly meeting his gaze. "You can go with my say on all of the songs."

Kaito's eye twitched. "Excuse me," he uttered, moving past Gakupo and leaving the soundproof recording room. Behind Gakupo, in the large window that took up most of the wall, Kaito appeared looking very aggravated. He grabbed a vase that was sitting on a table in the hallway and hurled it against the wall. It must have made a very loud crash, but as the room was soundproof Gakupo did not hear it. Kaito returned to the room, rolling his stiff shoulders.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, lacing his words with poisoned honey.

Gakupo smirked. "Try opening your throat more. It will dissuade the nasal sound you're making and your voice will be fuller."

Kaito blinked and suppressed a sigh. He looked down at his music even though he knew it by heart and started again, keeping Gakupo's advice in mind. "From now on you'll feel ever so good about these illusions / You can take the blindfold off now if you want to spoil the fun."

Kaito assumed he'd gotten the other's approval because he wasn't stopped. Gakupo started on his cue, "As you must feel your arms and legs are bound to chains that won't break free / You gave up, don't break the deal, don't even scream."

"You see this knife right here? It's an outcast that keeps on flickering doubt and lack of faith. / This love you talk about, is just a figment of your dark imagination, can't you see?" Kaito sang.

"A gap in the blindfold is, showing a lantern that is secret and glowing a crimson red. / Shadows are now growing, I never knew of this before it just makes me feel so frightened." Gakupo stopped. "It's good, right? We can record it now."

Kaito looked up at him. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's easy enough, since I wrote it." He moved toward the control console to play the music and ready the recorders.

"It's a good song," Gakupo said.

Kaito froze, then turned back with wide eyes. Gakupo hadn't moved from his spot or raised his eyes. Had he imagined Gakupo saying that? It wasn't something he would say, Kaito decided, shaking his head and turning to the controls.. If Gakupo had said something, Kaito had misheard. He wouldn't bother asking him to repeat it.

As he readied the equipment, Kaito suddenly began thinking about Gakupo's advice. It had actually worked, and made him sound better. He would never admit it aloud, of course. And besides, Gakupo had only told him because he didn't want to work with someone he thought was a bad singer. And Kaito would never admit that he thought Gakupo was cooler than himself. Never.

"It's ready," he said, moving to the microphone.

Gakupo stood as well and took his place, clearing his throat.

"Since you have the first part, you can click the play button whenever you're ready."

Gakupo took the remote and pressed play. Kaito watched him as he sang, feeling a chill as he heard his written words sung in a low, sultry voice. Then he suddenly caught himself. What was he thinking?!

Kaito forced himself to focus on his part, and thought of Gakupo no more. After they had finished recording and listened to it to make sure it was good, Kaito gave him a brisk good-bye and hurried out of the room.

**A/N: **Song is Trick & Treat. :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The beat is faster than you're used to," Gakupo said, "so keep your lips closer together. That makes it easier to pronounce the consonants."

Kaito nodded, accepting the advice. He had learned in their two sessions so far that the man was impossible to argue with, especially when it came to music. Mostly because he was right.

"Once more," Gakupo said, starting the music. "1, 2, 3, 4."

They sang in unison, "I don't even know if this message / that I'm overly concerned with will reach anyone. / Surely, forever and ever, I will be / a mad matryoshka covered in patches.

"My headache is singing about a package. / The clock's hand is stuck at four o'clock. / No one would tell me why, / but the world has begun to rotate in reverse.

"Ah, I'm about to crack and burst, / so I throw away all my memories. / Ah, I want to know, / all the way to the bottom.

"Uh, would you please dance even more? / Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings. / What should I do with this kind of emotion? / Won't you tell me please. / The reception is good, 5-2-4! / Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys. / Let's just laugh everything off. / Hurry up and dance, you group of fools!"

The instrumental interlude began, and Gakupo cut it off. "That was better," he said. "But you still stumble a little. Practice a little more."

"Where are you going?" Kaito frowned as he started toward the door.

"Believe it or not," Gakupo said, turning back to him with raised eyebrows, "I am human, and all humans have to piss every once in a while."

Kaito's cheeks turned pink, and Gakupo left, shutting the door behind him. But rather than going to the restroom, Gakupo sighed and leaned against the door, covering his eyes with his hand. He didn't know what it was, this feeling that he had when he was close to Kaito, but it wasn't good. It wasn't irritation, like it usually was. It was almost like...he considered Kaito a friend or something. He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't be friends with the likes of Kaito, that was preposterous. And besides, Gakupo didn't have friends. He didn't need them. Hell, he didn't even want friends. They were a burden, and took too much time and effort. No, this feeling had to be something else entirely.

He dragged his hand down his face and sighed. Someone had cleaned up the vase that had been mysteriously broken yesterday. He had liked that vase. Gakupo wondered if they would replace it with a replica.

The idol figured he had been gone long enough and went back inside. Hopefully Kaito had gotten a little better in his absence. Although he didn't exactly hate spending time with him, Gakupo didn't want to be here any longer than he needed to be. It was getting harder to be mean to Kaito.

"Any better?" he asked as he entered.

Kaito nearly leapt out of his skin and whipped around, lips pinched between his fingers. Gakupo stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally.

Kaito blinked, breaking his deer-in-headlights look, and quickly released his lips. His cheeks turned red and he looked quite flustered. "Um, just an exercise. Helps relax your lips..."

"...I see," Gakupo said, though he really didn't. "Well, did that, uh, help you get better?"

"I-I think so..."

"Then let's practice, and if it is as you say we will record."

"Right."

Gakupo let the weird exercise slip from his mind as he took his place beside Kaito. Kaito's cheeks were still flushed, and he kept his eyes glued to the page of his songbook. Gakupo resisted the urge to smile and roll his eyes-where did that urge come from?!

He started the music. "1, 2, 3, 4."

"I don't even know if this message / that I'm overly concerned with will reach anyone. / Surely, forever and ever, I will be / a mad matryoshka covered in patches.

"My headache is singing about a package. / The clock's hand is stuck at four o'clock. / No one would tell me why, / but the world has begun to rotate in reverse."

"Good," Gakupo said. "We can record now."

Kaito nodded and, as he had the day before, went to the controls and set them up. After a moment he returned to his microphone and Gakupo clicked play. "1, 2, 3, 4."

Same as the day before, after they had sung the song, they listened to it. Once they had deemed it perfect, they left. Kaito left quickly again, leaving Gakupo in the room.

He sank into the leather chair, arms hanging over the sides. He waited for his heartbeat to slow down. It was strange how being close to someone could make your blood pump faster. Especially when you were so close to that someone you could smell their sweet shampoo. What was it? Coconut waterfall or something like that. He recognized the scent.

Gakupo suddenly bolted upright with a gasp. Why was he thinking about that?! Snap out of it, snap out of it! He pinched his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut until he had calmed down. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation...One that Gakupo refused to acknowledge. So he shut the thoughts out of his mind, gathered his things, and left.

**A/N: **Song is Matryoshka.

Thanks for reading! ^-^ Hope you didn't hate it~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How's it going here, guys?" asked Gumi, leaning against the doorframe.

Kaito and Gakupo merely glanced at her, then turned back to their songbooks.

"I see, hard at work, no time to talk," Gumi said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I just dropped by to see if you'd been working well, and I see you are. Would you like a snack or something?"

Gakupo looked up at her coolly. "I'd like a refreshing beverage. Lots of ice. Perhaps you could chip some off of your heart? That is, if you can find it."

Gumi laughed sarcastically. Then she turned to Kaito, whose face was hidden behind the book. "Would you like anything?"

He shook his head negatively. "No."

"Okay," she sang, giving a thumbs up. "Then I'm off. Work hard!" She shut the door, and Gakupo lowered his gaze back to the page.

"How exactly does this first part go? I've never heard the song, so I don't know."

Kaito looked at Gakupo out of the corner of his eye. He looked so nonchalant about the whole thing, and was so serious about never having heard it. Didn't he ever listen to the radio? And why did it bother him that Gakupo had never heard it? No, he wasn't bothered...more like...hurt? He was hurt that Gakupo hadn't heard his song? That didn't sound quite right.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Kaito jolted out of his thoughts.

Gakupo looked at him strangely. "I asked if you could play your original recording."

"Huh? Oh," Kaito uttered, turning red. "Yeah, I can." He hurriedly pulled out his phone and unlocked it, then went to his recording application. He hesitated before he clicked play.

"What?" Gakupo said, noticing it.

"This is the first recording I took of it," Kaito said. "I didn't have all the music written when I recorded it, so it's mostly acapella."

Gakupo nodded.

"So don't laugh," Kaito added, still stalling.

Gakupo nodded again, looking at him pointedly. Kaito sighed and pressed play.

"Dissonance / A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed / I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted / Reverberating piano / Dissonance

"Hurry up and wake me, I'm having a nightmare. / Every beginning / is a trivial thing, isn't it? / If you asked me what was good about it, / I wouldn't know how to answer / Because I'm lost somewhere, deluded by the beautiful night.

"Long eyelashes, crescent moon eyeliner, / on my eyelids, shiny lip gloss

"A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed / I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted / Reverberating piano / Dissonance."

Kaito stopped the recording, heart hammering as he watched Gakupo listen to it. He had read along with the song, and looked up when it cut short. "That's uh," Kaito licked his lips nervously, suddenly horribly aware how bad the recording was. Why didn't he go online for the official one?! "That's basically it," he said lamely.

Gakupo nodded. "I got it now."

"Okay," he replied for lack of a more intelligent response. He inwardly cursed himself. Why had he thought that the original would impress Gakupo? It was crap! Crap! His voice had cracked at one point, he missed a note at another, and he could hear every breath he took. Gah! Kaito wanted to leave right then and never come back. He was so embarrassed.

"Are we ready to..." Gakupo trailed off as he looked at Kaito, who was slumped over slightly and looking quite dazed. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"To practice?" Kaito finished dully.

"Yes."

"All right."

"Are you...?" Gakupo frowned, narrowing his eyes as he studied Kaito. He merely looked back at him. "All right?" Gakupo finished.

"Yes, why?" Kaito said, straightening up.

Gakupo shrugged. "If you're not feeling well, you won't sound well. I didn't want to waste time here with you if you weren't well."

"I see," Kaito muttered. "Well, I can assure you that I'm sick, so let's get to work."

Gakupo nodded and raised the book to eye level. "You're starting."

Kaito cleared his throat and began to sing, making sure that it was much better than the recording he had just played for his duet partner. "A purple butterfly on my right shoulder / In a corner of the room where we kissed / I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted / Reverberating piano..."

Gakupo picked up on his cue: "Dissonance."

Then they sang together, "A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed / I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted / Reverberating piano / Dissonance

"Hurry up and wake me, I'm having a nightmare. / Every beginning / is a trivial thing, isn't it? / If you asked me what was good about it, / I wouldn't know how to answer / Because I'm lost somewhere, deluded by the beautiful night."

Kaito cut them off. "You're actually really good at this song, for it being the first time you've heard it."

"It's an easy song," he replied, slowly tearing his eyes from the page to look at him. "Your lyric style is-Are you sure you're well?"

Kaito blinked at him. "Of course. Why do you keep asking?"

"You look horrible."

"Um, thanks?" Kaito said, looking offended.

"No, I mean you look awful," Gakupo said, frowning at him.

Kaito scowled. "You're no spring flower yourself," he retorted.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "No, I mean you look sick."

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes as if to tell whether the other was lying. But Gakupo looked seriously back at him. With a sigh, he dug his phone out of his pocket and turned the front camera on. He stared at his image. He did indeed look horrible. There were bags under his eyes, his cheeks were tinted, and he looked pale.

"I don't feel bad," Kaito said, looking a bit bewildered.

Gakupo rolled his eyes again. "Where's your manager?"

"On a date. Not that they'll get together, she's way too-"

"Get your things."

"Huh?"

Gakupo glared at him. "Get your things. I'm giving you a ride home so you can rest. We'll try this again when you're well."

"I can drive," Kaito said.

"I'm driving," Gakupo said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Hurry up and get your things, idiot."

Kaito scowled. There really was no arguing with this guy. But he felt a little flattered that he was being taken care of. He stood up, and everything suddenly went black.

**A/N:** song is Butterfly on My Right Shoulder.

In case you couldn't tell, Kaito fainted at the end. You know how when you stand up too suddenly and go all blind and dizzy for like three seconds? Like that, only full-blown pass out fun time.

Thanks for reading! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Guess we're recording two songs today," Kaito laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gakupo only looked miffed at him.

"You know, gotta stay on schedule and all," Kaito continued.

"So you're well now? Not going to have another episode?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah, no," Kaito sighed, feeling a little stupid. "That whole thing yesterday was, uh, low blood sugar. I forgot to eat."

"How the hell do you forget to eat?"

Kaito blinked in surprise. Gakupo had never spoken like that before. "Uh," he said. "Sorry. I...don't really know...Just kind of slipped my mind, I guess."

Gakupo furrowed his brow. Then he sighed and decided to let it go. "Okay. Then let's just get to work. We'll practice both songs, and then record both of them. I think that will save time."

"Right," Kaito immediately agreed. "Oh," he said, remembering. "And today my manager is stopping by to make sure we both eat."

"I'm not the one who forgets to eat."

"Yeah, well..." Kaito trailed off, feeling a little stupid. "...Right."

Gakupo looked up at him. "Let's get to work."

"Yeah." Kaito sat down and picked up his songbook. "My butterfly song, right?"

"Yes."

Kaito began to sing, and Gakupo hit his mark. Then they harmonized the next lyrics and chorus, and decided that it was good. They quickly moved on, trying to make up for lost time.

"This entire song is sung by the both of us," Gakupo needlessly pointed out. "Like Matryoshka."

Kaito nodded. "I'll try to keep up with you."

Gakupo snapped a few pre-beats, and on the fourth they began together: "Oh, father, mother, I'm so sorry for what I've done. / Still slobbering on my thumbs, / knees trembling, I'm so scared. / Oh, brother, sister, it's time to wave farewell. / Lace up the beat-up shoes, / I dashed out for the wild!

"Everything that I present / is more than I can create. / Anything that seems so right / could just

be a nail in the shaft. / I silently asked myself / "Could you love without looking back?" / Scissors in my hand, / colors in your face, / let me take it all apart!"

Gakupo stopped. "Actually, that's pretty good."

Kaito smiled a little. "Actually, this is a pretty popular song. It's always on the radio."

Gakupo gazed at him. "I see...Ready to record?"

"Yes. Shall I-"

"Knock knock, cuties!" said Meiko, who entered without knocking.

"Just because you say it-!" Kaito snapped, but he was interrupted when Meiko tossed a pint of ice cream at him.

"There you go! Lots of sugar for your weak-ass blood."

"Hey," he said half-heartedly. Kaito looked at her expectantly. "Spoon?"

"Yeah, yeah," Meiko dug into her bag until she found it and handed it to him. She saw Gakupo's look of concern as Kaito immediately started shoveling the ice cream into his mouth, seemingly forgetting his surroundings. "He really likes his ice cream," she explained. "Especially chocolate chips and mint...Which I think is what he's eating. I didn't know what flavor you liked, so I just got plain vanilla and chocolate. Whichever you don't eat, I'll take."

"Err," Gakupo said.

"You do like ice cream, don't you?" Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"I do, it's just," Gakupo glanced at the clock on the wall, "it's eight in the morning."

"Ah, so it is," she replied, looking at her own watch. "In any case, the ice cream is melting, so which flavor would you like?"

Gakupo still looked to be at a loss for words, so Meiko studied him.

"Hm, you don't look like a vanilla person." She pushed the chocolate pint into his hands, forcing him to take it. She placed a spoon on top of it, then plopped down on a chair and took out her own ice cream. "If only I had some alcohol," she said wistfully.

Kaito swallowed his last bite and looked at Meiko sideways. "Remember what mom said about drinking," he said.

"Shaddup," Meiko replied.

Gakupo looked between Kaito and Meiko. "Siblings?" he asked.

"Step-siblings," they replied in unison, as though perfectly used to the question.

"Dad got remarried to this loser's mom," Meiko elaborated.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't retort.

"I see," Gakupo said, although he was bewildered by this information. "So you work for him?"

"Nah, I do it for free," Meiko said. "I manage both Kaito and another girl named Luka."

"You just implied that I'm a girl!" Kaito accused.

Gakupo took a bite of his ice cream, which really had begun melting. He watched the argument between them. It was actually kind of...cute?

"Anway," Kaito was saying, "you need to leave because we're working!"

"No, Gakupo's still eating," Meiko said, gesturing to him before taking a bite of her own ice cream. "He sing and eat at the same time, jerk."

Kaito blushed. "No, but you're distracting!"

"From his eating?"

"Yes."

"No," she replied. "You're just mad because you finished yours already."

"Gah!" Kaito ran his hands through his hair in frustration, making it stick up again. Meiko looked completely unperturbed. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" he said, giving Gakupo a pleading look.

Gakupo's heart skipped a beat at the look, but coughed and put it off on the cold lump of ice cream he had just swallowed.

"All right, all right," Meiko said, standing up. She stuffed another bite into her mouth, then stuck the spoon into the remainder of the vanilla treat and handed it to Kaito. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, good riddance," Kaito said, scooping the ice cream into his mouth.

Meiko shut the door behind her without looking back.

"Do you two really hate each other?" Gakupo asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh?" Kaito furrowed his brow at him. "No. Why do you ask?"

"The way you speak to each other?"

"Oh. That's playful banter," Kaito shrugged. "Sarcasm, mostly."

"...I see," Gakupo said, though he didn't really. "Ah, I forgot to thank her for the ice cream."

Kaito laughed. "She'll be back with more later, most likely. You can thank her then."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while, eating casually. When they had both finished, they met each other's eyes and mutually agreed that they should start recording before the dairy got to their vocal chords.

**A/N:** song is Tokyo Teddy Bear.

I was so excited when I found out that Kaito and I had the same favorite ice cream! ^-^ Gosh

Anyway, thanks for reading, as always!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't know why she picked this song," Kaito uttered, hiding his face behind his hand. "I don't why, oh man, why'd she pick this one? It's so, I'm so, gah!" He ran his hands through his hair and spared a glance at Gakupo, who was reading the lyrics.

He looked, horrified and disgusted by them.

Kaito tried to justify them. "I mean, I wrote them a really long time ago, it was my debut song and all, and at the time it was really popular but it's not anymore, so I have no idea why Miku would even consider this song. It's just so, so..." he trailed off as Gakupo looked at him.

"You wrote this?" he asked.

"...Yes."

Gakupo looked down at the lyrics again. "They're strong words."

Kaito blushed even harder. "Um, they're...something."

"No, I mean it. The picture is clearly presented. It's meant to be through the eyes of child, right?"

Kaito looked at him in surprise. "Um, yeah. A lot of people didn't...didn't get it."

"Normal people don't see the meaning behind lyrics like we do," he said dismissively. "Anyway..." Gakupo closed the songbook and sat forward, looking at Kaito seriously. "You wrote this lyrics because they have meaning to you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then they are precious to you."

"I-I guess."

Gakupo's brow furrowed slightly. "It's really none of my business, and you don't have to answer, but...were you abused by your dad?"

Kaito hesitated.

"You don't have to answer," Gakupo said quickly, moving back to relax in his seat again to show that he wasn't pushing. "It's just how well the lyrics are written, it just seems like it."

"I was, yeah," Kaito said.

Gakupo looked at him, and saw the sincerity in Kaito's eyes. He felt pity for him.

"My brother was, too," Kaito said. "But he was a lot older than me, and when he moved out he took me with him. But then he started doing it to me, too, so I went back to my dad...Until my mom came back for me, and we moved into her new house with Meiko and her father."

Gakupo lowered his gaze, looking thoughtful.

"Sorry," Kaito said. "That was too much information."

"No, it's fine," Gakupo said. "I didn't have that kind of past, so it's hard for me to understand the emotion behind these words. But I get it a little more now...How do you want me to sing this?"

"Eh?" Kaito looked at him in surprise. Gakupo had just asked him how to sing?

"I don't have the experience necessary," Gakupo said seriously. "And I have to do this right, so I need your guidance."

"Uh, right," Kaito replied. "Well, um, if I sing it, could you try to match the style I use?"

Gakupo nodded and looked at the page, ready to follow along.

Kaito cleared his throat, feeling more than a little self-conscious. He really hoped Gakupo's opinion of him didn't change. A lot people who knew about his past treaded more carefully around him, and their relationships were strained. It was part of the reason why Kaito didn't have many friends, aside from the whole famous singer thing.

He closed his eyes for a moment to remember some of the feelings he had buried years ago. When he felt the familiar tears prickling his eyes, he opened them and began in a small, quavering voice. "He opens my ribs and drinks my soup / With a personal kiss from my stomach / I don't think I have any taste, / but if it makes Papa happy..." As he sang his voice had escalated, rising with emotion. On the last syllable, it had built up to just below a scream, before bursting forth into a series of stumbling na-na-na's.

Then there was a sudden calmness to his voice, and he whispered, "Suck up my yellow fat with a straw / Stick it into my pee-pee and suck it up like that too / Fill it up with my poop and bake it / Even though my body is collapsing for Papa's sake."

He took a shuddering breath and returned to his singing voice, not noticing that Gakupo was watching him with clear concern. "I'm sorry, after all, I don't feel good. / A big brother I don't know told me, ahh / Even though my frail body is pitiful, he reaches out a kind hand

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I must be a bad kid / So forgive me, forgive me, poor little me / I'm sorry, good-bye, I'm a bad kid for running away from Papa / I'm sorry, forgive me, for falling in love with someone who's not Papa."

Kaito suddenly stopped and looked up, feeling Gakupo's stare. He swallowed hard. "Um," he said, lowering his gaze. "That's...how it goes, mostly."

Gakupo nodded slowly. His mind reeled from the emotion Kaito had been singing with. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him, living like that. From the way the song was written, it seemed as though at least the younger Kaito had blamed himself for the abuse.

"If you don't want to sing it, I understand," Kaito said. "I think Miku said it would be fine if she wrote a different song into a duet. I still don't know why she even picked this one."

"No," Gakupo said. "I'll sing it, if I can get it right. Give me a few minutes to figure out the voice I need, and tell me if it's wrong. If I can't get it right, we won't sing this one."

Kaito blinked, at a loss for words, but Gakupo didn't seem to have expected a reply. He started singing, imitating the way Kaito had, although the passion wasn't quite there. Gakupo worked furiously in his mind to try to understand, to think of anything that would make him feel the way Kaito did when he sang the lyrics. He couldn't quite get there, unable to imagine the situation for himself.

Then Gakupo tried again, this time imagining a little version of Kaito, scared and alone and hurt. Righteous fury suddenly burned inside him, a strong hatred for Kaito's father and brother. He pealed out the notes almost as impressively as Kaito had, and both stopped and looked at each in surprise.

"That was it," Kaito said simply.

Gakupo blinked and nodded. "And you are alright with me singing this with you?" he asked.

The corners of Kaito's mouth twitched upwards. "I'm alright with it...Thank you."

Gakupo looked at him strangely. "For what?"

"For seeing beyond the words."

"Ah." Gakupo nodded. "Like I said...Normal people just can't see the way we do."

"Yeah," Kaito said. As he went to the controls to set up the recording equipment like he always did, he couldn't keep a happy smile off of his face.

**A/N: **song is I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry.

Wonder if I should give Kaito a scar or two or thirty? Hm. In any case, the real romance will be starting any time now. \0/

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So this a song of history?" Kaito asked, nibbling on the end of his plastic spoon. Meiko had just stopped by and delivered their daily dose of ice cream, but had had to leave due to an appointment with her other client, Luka.

"Yes," Gakupo replied. "It's based off of stories my grandfather used to tell me...Well, more like he yelled it at me because he couldn't hear himself speak."

Kaito chuckled at this, Gakupo smirked a little. Kaito noticed Gakupo's ice cream on the table. "Gonna eat that?"

"Yes," he replied defensively. "Don't touch it, you monster."

"Well," Kaito scoffed. He returned his gaze to his songbook, but then looked at Gakupo, who was staring intently at his phone. "Something wrong?"

"No," he replied, perhaps a little too quickly. Then he narrowed his eyes at Kaito. "Don't you read the news?"

"Was there another disaster somewhere?" Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"No, I mean celebrity news," Gakupo replied.

"Oh. No."

Gakupo sighed. "Well, there's been rumors going around about us."

"Of course there are," Kaito said. "We're singing duets together every day. It's not exactly a secret."

"No, I mean...rumors," Gakupo said. His ears felt a little hot, and he hoped he wasn't blushing. But even if he were, Kaito wouldn't have noticed since he was studying Gakupo's lyrics. "Rumors about...us. Together."

"We are together."

"No, I mean together together."

"What does that mean?"

"You-!" Gakupo groaned. "Are you really that dense?"

Kaito blinked at Gakupo. "I mean the rumor is that we're secretly dating!"

"Oh," Kaito uttered, looking a bit confused. Then he suddenly understood. "Oh," he said in dismay.

"You see," Gakupo asked dryly.

"Hm," Kaito sighed. "Well, I suppose I can understand why they'd assume so. With me being openly gay and you never being seen with either gender on your arm, it's a plausible-"

"You're gay?"

"Yes?" Kaito raised his eyebrows.

Gakupo furrowed his brow. "Huh."

"Why? Does it bother you?" Kaito asked in a leering voice, though inwardly he knew he would feel like crap if Gakupo answered yes.

"No," Gakupo replied lightly. "Other people's sexual preferences have nothing to do with me."

Kaito nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you...Gakupo, are you asexual?"

"Huh?" Gakupo scrunched his face up. "No, I'm not."

"Oh. You're straight?"

"No."

"Gay?"

"No."

"Bi?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ohh."

"Are we-Can we get to work now?" Gakupo asked, feeling violated.

"Aren't you going to eat your ice cream? It's melting," Kaito pointed to it with his spoon.

Gakupo glanced at the chocolate pint and sighed. "You can have it."

"Awesome." Kaito snatched it up before Gakupo could change his mind and set to eating it. Gakupo wondered how the boy never got brain freeze.

"Anyway, while you eat, I'll-"

"Finished," Kaito said, tossing the empty container into the trash can.

Gakupo stared at him for a long moment. "Okay, then I'll just...It's a slow song," he said. "But about halfway through it picks up quickly."

"All right."

"Do you think you could follow along with the beat, and I'll cue you when the tempo picks up?"

"Sure."

"Okay, one, two, three."

They sang together, "After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution, / this is now an open and upright anti-war nation. / As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag, / evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles.

"Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move. / Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world."

Gakupo made a motion that indicated the beat went faster. "Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach. / This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.

"The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible. / With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance."

Gakupo stopped. "Nice harmony," he said. "And very good with the following. I think we're ready to record."

"Okay," Kaito said. He felt quite happy, both at the compliment, and the earlier statement that Gakupo was bisexual. Kaito wasn't entirely sure why that made him happy. It wasn't like he liked Gakupo. That they were dating was just a fangirl's rumor. Or Meiko's rumor, it sounded like something she'd start, the jerk.

In any case, the meetings he first dreaded were now something he looked forward to. He liked seeing and working with Gakupo every day. He was actually a cool guy, not cold-hearted and derisive like the image he put forward. He was just an act. Kaito only hoped that Gakupo didn't dislike him. He allowed a wistful expression to play across his face as he was setting up the console. As long as Gakupo couldn't see, Kaito could admire him.

**A/N: **song is A Thousand Cherry Trees (sometimes translated as Thousands of Cherry Trees).

Thanks for reading! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the first time, Kaito and Gakupo were sitting on the same piece of furniture, meaning that they were closer than they had ever been. Actually, Kaito had moved over to Gakupo's side of the room on the pretense of showing him how to move his mouth to make the sound he needed for the song. In all honesty, Kaito couldn't resist the urge to touch Gakupo. Gakupo's face was smooth and unblemished, and Kaito's body felt hot as he thought of the skin underneath his clothes.

"I wrote this originally," Kaito said, "as a duet. But then I decided it might...be cool if I recorded both parts myself and play them together...and everyone did think it was. Cool, I mean."

Gakupo nodded. "That's unique."

Kaito's confidence lifted with his compliment. "Thanks. Basically, we're singing the same words, just changing syllables and starting at different times."

"Okay."

"Should we practice?"

"Yes."

Kaito picked up his songbook and stared intently at the page even though he knew it by heart. "My voice is higher, so I'll be singing the top part."

"Of course."

Kaito blushed slightly. He could hear the smirk in Gakupo's voice. He counted to three, and they both started singing their respective parts:

"The snow light faintly shines / The shadow of the moon / Petals turn into vivid red / Falling drops make ripples / on the water surface and disappear. / We both are in a silent warmth.

"We walked along a lane lit by lights, didn't we? / Ah, a song we crooned was drowned out / and swayed in the town. / We walked the stone-paved lane / leading us to a slope / as we were numb and barefooted.

"We believed we could go anywhere. / Will the day come when a cooped bird / in a cage flutters its wings? / If I can stay by your side when you shed tears, / I dare to stay here with you."

Kaito stopped and looked at Gakupo in surprise. "You're really good at this."

"I've heard this song before," Gakupo replied. "I didn't know it was by you, actually. I guess hearing two different versions of your voice at once makes you unrecognizable."

"Oh," Kaito uttered, unsure whether to be flattered or offended. He decided to be flattered that Gakupo liked the song. "Well, since you know it so well, why don't we record it now?"

Gakupo nodded in agreement, and Kaito hurried over to the console, nearly stumbling in the process. He watched his back as he began to mess with the knobs and things Gakupo could never understand. He was good at so many things, but it seemed that Kaito couldn't see that about himself. Even though he was so famous and adored world-wide, his confidence was low. But then Gakupo suddenly remembered Kaito's past, and felt a pang in his chest. What did that mean?

The duo recorded the song and played it back to make sure all had gone well. It had, of course, since they were both very talented. But unlike they usually did, neither of them left.

"Have you eaten?" Gakupo asked suddenly.

Kaito looked at him. "Huh? Oh, uh, no. Meiko couldn't stop by today. Luka had an accident or something, so she went to see her in the hospital."

"I see. Then come with me."

"Where?"

"To my favorite restaurant," Gakuop replied as though it were obvious.

"Uh, but why?" Kaito asked, bewildered.

Gakupo frowned at him. "I don't want to go alone, that's pathetic. And my agent is busy as well, and seeing how I don't have any friends, there's little choice for me. You'll have to do. Now come on, my treat." He left the room, grabbing his jacket off of his chair, and didn't look back.

Kaito suddenly pulled himself together. He had just been invited to eat with Gakupo, and he was standing around like an idiot! "Hey, wait up," he called, quickly gathering his things and rushing out of the door to catch up.

Gakupo was already halfway down the hallway. He felt relieved when Kaito chased after him. For a moment he thought that he had come across too strongly and that Kaito wouldn't join him. Gakupo allowed a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"So what's this restaurant?" Kaito asked airily, matching strides with him.

Gakupo forced his eyes to stay ahead of him, trying to play cool. "It's called TuneLand. They have the best eggplant soup."

"TuneLand? Sounds like a record store...And eggplant soup? Really?" Kaito winced at the thought of a bowl of purple slop.

"It's delicious," Gakupo said defensively. "Better than ice cream."

"I doubt it," Kaito muttered under his breath.

They pushed their way out of the glass doors at the front of the building and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"My car is over here."

Kaito followed Gakupo to a shiny, new purple maserati. It was a beautiful vehicle, so of course it was owned by Gakupo. It made him think of his own crappy convertible, and Kaito was glad Gakupo wasn't riding with him.

"Um," Kaito said as he got into the passenger side, "isn't it illegal to park like this?" He gestured needlessly to the four parking spaces the maserati was taking up.

Gakupo shrugged. "It keeps my car safe."

"Uh-huh," Kaito uttered.

Gakupo started the car and carefully pulled out of the parking lot. The ride was smooth and relaxing, and silent. It seemed that Gakupo didn't usually listen to the radio. Or eat in the car.

"Did...did you buy this car recently?" Kaito asked. There was literally nothing in the car. No smell, no trash, no dust, nothing.

"This morning," Gakupo said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kaito stared at him. "Why did you buy a new car?"

"I felt like a change."

"Oh."

They fell into a long silence until Gakupo asked, "So what do you eat besides ice cream?"

"Huh? Oh, uh," Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess normal food."

"What's considered normal food? Cheeseburgers? Spaghetti?"

"I guess so."

Gakupo sighed. "Don't you ever go out to eat good things?"

"Cheeseburgers and spaghetti are good."

He shook his head pityingly. "No, Kaito. It's not. I'll show you real food."

After a few more minutes of driving through the city, they had reached their destination. Kaito was surprised that it was so close by to the recording studio. And that it looked like a dump.

"This is where real food is served?" Kaito asked skeptically.

"Yes." Gakupo didn't explain further, but got out of the car. Kaito followed suit.

Gakupo walked in like he owned the place, with Kaito trailing behind him. He was shocked to see that on the inside it was fancy and beautiful. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting soft light on the spacious, table-filled room below. Several patrons were already seated and chatting quietly as they ate.

"Two, please," Gakupo said to the hostess standing at the front.

She nodded with a smile and bid them follow her. She took them to a private white-clothed table and handed them menus. "Drinks?"

"We'll take your best wine," Gakupo said.

She smiled at him. "Sure thing, Gack. And your usual?"

"Of course. You know me so well," Gakupo replied, giving her a rather seductive look and raking his eyes down her body. Kaito felt a surge of jealously, but bit it back.

The waitress, whose nametag read Teto (which he thought was a weird name), looked at Kaito. "Any idea what you'd like, or do you need more time, dear?"

Kaito's eye twitched at the pet name. "I know what I'd like," he said, forcing a polite smile. "Eggplant soup."

"Oh, Gack's usual," Teto said, scribbling on her notepad. "Well, we'll get that right out to you, then." She left, and Kaito glared at her back until she had disappeared with their menus and orders. Then he turned back to the table, and was surprised to see Gakupo looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Eggplant soup?" he asked. "Really?"

Kaito blushed. "Shaddup."

"Ah, I see the family resemblance now."

Kaito was about to retort, but stopped when Gakupo laughed. For the first time since they'd met, Gakupo had laughed whole-heartedly, his face lighting up happily. It was breathtaking to see. And Kaito couldn't help but to laugh with him.

**A/N:** song is Dreaming Little Bird.

Thanks for reading! This is chapter 8 out of 14, meaning we've passed the halfway mark already! \0/ Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The soft, lullaby-like music filled the room. Gakupo and Kaito stood before their microphones, prepared to record.

Kaito began softly, "Sleeping soundly, I have a dream / of your profile."

Gakupo took his cue, "Without noticing the overflowing tears / running down my cheeks."

Then it was Kaito's turn again, and Gakupo joined on the last three words: "I've hidden the heartrending / throbs that are in this chest."

They sang the chorus together, "Last night, good night / Last night, good night. / This night, I'll hold / your hand tight and go to sleep / Good night."

Gakupo took the first lines in the next verse. "It'd be wonderful if I could / spend morning with you once more."

Kaito took the next: "I just wish even such a small / Hope can be a miracle."

Kaito joined Gakupo on the last two words of his lines, "As it is, I can't convey anything / So I can't say good-bye."

Together: "Last night, good night / Last night, good night. / Even if this voice dies, / the melody won't fade.

"Last night, good night / Last night, good night. / When I think that the end / will arrive someday / that's when I hope that the night sky / will keep your smile. / Good night."

They remained silent until the last of the music had faded, listening pleasantly. Then they replayed the recording to make sure was good, and of course it was.

"Good job today," Gakupo said lightly.

"Ah, thank you," he replied, his cheeks tinting slightly. "You too."

Gakupo smirked. But then he froze when Kaito leaned over him on the back of the chair. Kaito spotted his scarf and reached for it, his upper body lowering so that his face was closer to Gakupo's than ever. He couldn't resist.

Gakupo reached up and grabbed Kaito's face in his hands, then pulled him the last of the distance to his lips, kissing him deeply. Kaito went stiff and still, eyes wide. But then he pulled away, gasping for air and looking violated.

Gakupo looked surprised. But before he could say anything, Kaito had turned and stumbled out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Gakupo exhaled slowly, feeling like a jerk. He'd just ruined any chance he had with Kaito. He was such an idiot! He leaned over and put his elbows on his knees, hanging his head. Gakupo wouldn't be surprised if Kaito never came back.

His eye caught Kaito's scarf beside him. That was what Kaito had been after in the first place, not a sudden kiss from Gakupo. It must have scared him. He must have hated the kiss. Gakupo guessed he probably would have hated it, too. With a heavy sigh, Gakupo picked up his things, and Kaito's scarf, and left. There was no point in staying any longer, now that his day was ruined.

Kaito had run to his car and locked himself inside, heart pounding wildly. Why had Gakupo kissed him like that? Did he like him? Was that even possible? Kaito thought he liked that waitress girl, Lily! The whole thing was so confusing.

Kaito felt miserable. Tears stung his eyes, and his nether regions were very uncomfortable in the confines of his pants. He looked down and saw that he was hard, not that he needed to look to tell. Gah! It wasn't fair! Kaito ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up. Then he realized he had left his scarf. He was such an idiot! He let his head fall forward against the steering wheel. Kaito wouldn't be surprised if Gakupo never came back.

**A/N:** short chapter, sorry. Song is Last Night, Good Night.

Thanks for reading! The sexual tension is really building up now, ooh-la-la. Yes, thank you. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaito was surprised to see Gakupo waiting for him. He stood for a moment in the doorway, unsure whether to enter, until Gakupo noticed his presence and turned.

"...You left your scarf," Gakupo said, holding it out to him.

"Oh," Kaito uttered. "Uh, thanks." He moved forward and took it, but otherwise did nothing.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy. Kaito was beginning to regret showing up, although Gakupo didn't seem to be affected by his awkwardness. He looked completely normal.

After a minute or two that felt like eternity, Gakupo glanced up at Kaito. "...Should we get to work?"

"Yeah," Kaito said quickly, glad to have something to do. He sat down on the other chair stiffly, and opened his songbook. "Um, this is a, uh, dance song, really," Kaito said, seeing that his song was next.

Gakupo nodded. "I've heard this. Gumi played it at her wedding."

"Ah, did she?" Kaito replied politely. "That's...nice."

Another awkward silence ensued. Kaito felt jittery, and of course his mind took the liberty of thinking about the day before. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the memory before his body reacted. That would be even more embarrassing than his running out!

"About yesterday," Gakupo said abruptly.

Kaito looked up at him, but Gakupo's eyes were glued firmly to the page in front of him.

"About yesterday," he repeated. "I'm sorry. That was completely rude, and uh, weird of me, to...you know."

Kaito blinked in surprise. Was Gakupo blushing? "No, it's uh," Kaito trailed off, trying to think of what it was. He couldn't exactly say arousing, could he?

"No, I mean," Gakupo said, wincing, "I don't even really know where it came from. It's just, you were so close and I just...I don't know, did it. It's been a while since I've been close to someone, and my body just reached for the nearest person's touch."

"Oh," Kaito said. So Gakupo didn't like him after all. He was just feeling sexually tense. Kaito's heart throbbed in his chest, but he put it off. "That's alright," he said, though it really wasn't. "I understand," he said, though he really didn't.

Gakupo gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you...So let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah," Kaito said, struggling to return the smile, "right."

Since they harmonized the entire song, they counted off and began together.

"Even within the midst of flowing time, / Look, indifference still goes round and round. / As for me, my heart has separated from me / I can't see it. Is it true? I don't know. / Even if I don't move, / I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time / I don't understand the rotation / I am me. That's it.

"Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing? / Are the words that I'm speaking useless? / I'm just tired of the sadness. / "Feeling nothing" is best / Even if I were to speak these bewildering words, / My heart is just the upper sky / What if I were able to move / Everything would return and I would turn it black.

"Would this me exist in the future? / Do I exist in this world? / Am I oppressed now? Am I sad now? / I still don't know anything about me / Even when walking, I'm just tired of it / So how could I care for other people / If this me were to be able to change, / If I were to change, would I turn white?"

They stopped there and exchange a look that said they were ready to record. They did, and played it back, and deemed it good. There was nothing left to do that day. But neither of them left.

Gakupo took a seat in his chair and flipped through the songbook, though he wasn't really looking at anything. He wondered why Kaito didn't leave like he usually did, and whether he should leave. But that was ridiculous. Why should he leave? He didn't have anywhere to be, not at the moment, anyway. And nothing was stopping Kaito from going, so it was no sweat on his brow.

He glanced up to see if Kaito was getting ready to go, but then froze when he saw that Kaito was looking at him intently. "Uh, what?" Gakupo asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Kaito blinked, his eyes flicking up to Gakupo's. Gakupo suddenly realized that Kaito had been staring at his lips. He was probably thinking of that kiss the day before, but he didn't seem disgusted by it. Then Kaito's eyes went back to his lips, almost thoughtfully, indecisively.

Before Gakupo could as what was up again, Kaito had suddenly crossed the room and leaned over him, lips less than an inch from his. Kaito was looking calculatingly into Gakupo's eyes now. They could feel each other's hot breaths on their lips.

After a long, intense moment, Kaito's eyes fluttered shut, betraying his intention and want. He pressed his lips against Gakupo's and waited for him to pull away for to push him off, but it didn't come. Instead, Gakupo's strong hands clutched his hair and pulled him against him, deepening the kiss. Kaito moaned into his mouth and climbed on top of him, raking his hands down Gakupo's chest. They pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for breath.

"You feel that?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito blinked at him.

Gakupo smirked. "You do exist."

**A/N:** song is Bad Apple!.

Thanks for reading, as always! I hope it's not getting to cheesy or just all-over bad. I was never good at writing romance .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gakupo smiled when Kaito arrived, looking shy. There was nothing to be shy of, in Gakupo's opinion. When the kiss had ended the day before, they both went on their ways. Nothing to be ashamed of. A simple, passionate kiss. Not unheard of.

The idols locked eyes for a moment, and Kaito gave him a wavering smile.

"Should we get to work?" he asked.

"Of course," Gakupo replied.

Kaito sat in the chair across from Gakupo, opening his songbook in his lap. It was hard to believe that his time with Gakupo was coming to an end in just three short days. Or was it? Nothing was keeping them from seeing each other outside of the recording studio, so why not? But then he shook his head. Gakupo didn't seem like the kind of person to take relationships public at all.

"This is one of the first ones I wrote," Gakupo commented. He looked a bit flustered, but Kaito didn't notice. "Might as well get it over with."

"Okay."

Since Gakupo was the first to sing, he cleared his throat and began. "I remembered early yesterday morning / Why do I feel / As if I'm gathering pieces of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers / I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things."

Kaito took his cue, "I already knew deep inside my heart / That the most painful choice would be the best / My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats / I wonder when we can talk."

"In this slowly decaying world," Gakupo sang, "A path for my struggling self / I carve in your colorless smile / I pulled off the plug."

"I shouted until my voice was dry / The echo reverberates in the empty air / Although there was nothing left / After the chains were removed."

"Fate that allowed us to meet / The darkness interrupts countless and relentless times / 'So this is how it is' I murmured / Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks."

The boys sang the chorus together, "All we gotta do, just be friends / It's time to say goodbye, just be friends / All we gotta do, just be friends / Just be friends, just be friends..."

They stopped and shared an agreeing look that they were ready to record. As Kaito got up to set the equipment up, Gakupo watched his back sadly. Unbeknownst to Gakupo, Kaito also looked a little sad. The song was making the both of them draw parallels to their plight. Both loved the other. But the other didn't know. And it hurt.

"Ready," Kaito said, returning to his microphone to record.

Gakupo pressed the play button, and they recorded the song. Then they played it back and listened to it. Of course, it was perfectly done, and they saved it. But again, neither of them left right away.

"Good job today," Gakupo said after a moment for the sake of breaking the silence.

"Ah, thanks...You, too," Kaito replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Was that scarf a gift from someone?" Gakupo asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kaito looked down at the blue scarf he was never seen without. "Ah, yeah. Uh, my mother made it for me."

"It's nice."

"Yeah, it is."

They lapsed into another awkward silence. And then suddenly they were touching, lips mashed against one another's, hands scrabbling at each other. Gakupo tangled his long fingers into Kaito's hair, and Kaito's hands slid down the former's chest, then hesitantly tugged at the hem of his shirt. When Gakupo didn't protest, Kaito pushed his hands up underneath it to feel Gakupo's warm, smooth skin.

Somehow Kaito ended up on the loveseat on his back, Gakupo's body pressing down on his. Kaito pulled Gakupo's shirt off, interrupting their kiss for only a moment before they returned to their passion. Their hearts beat wildly in their chests, and they gasped for air whenever they could bear to pull away, but they went on. Gakupo pressed himself against Kaito and grinded to create the friction they desperately craved, but their jeans prevented contact and restrained them.

Kaito pulled away by leaning his head back, trying to unbutton his jeans. Gakupo took advantage of his exposed neck and kissed it savagely while freeing his own member. His lips were tickled by Kaito's moan of pleasure, and it spurred him on. In a matter of seconds, they were moving together. Kaito wrapped his arms around Gakupo's shoulders, and Gakupo held him around his waist. They came as one, their seeds intermixing.

They fell back, panting hard. Their eyes locked, and there was no denying that they shared the same feelings now.

Then Kaito blinked and looked down. "Um," he said. "We made a bit of a mess."

Gakupo looked as well and blushed slightly at the sight. "Hm, yes...We'll have to clean it up..."

"But there's no tissues in here."

"Ah, damn."

**A/N:** song is Just Be Friends.

Sorry, I'm never very good at smex scenes. Apologies, please forgive me, sorry.

Anyway, this story is drawing to a close. Only three more chapters, people! ^-^b Thanks for the support and reads, as always!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When they were in the room together, it was very tense. Both remembered what they had done the day before. When they had finished, they had cleaned up as best they could and got the hell out of there, blushing furiously. Gakupo and Kaito had said goodbye at the door and then gone their respective ways to their homes, memories roiling in their minds.

Kaito was the first to take out his songbook, clearing his throat. "This is my last song," he said unnecessarily.

Gakupo grunted in agreement. "This is one of my favorites. You sang this for a movie, yes?"

"Yes," Kaito replied. "Quarantine."

"Good movie," Gakupo said vaguely.

Kaito made an agreeing noise in his throat. "So you know how it goes, then?"

"Yes," Gakupo said. "Shall we?"

They said the first line together, "Why don't you die...?"

Gakupo sang the next. "We have made our decision."

"We're going to ignore her," said Kaito.

"We'll just crush anyone that's close to her, won't we?"

Then they sang together in a smooth but forbearing harmony, "I am the target. / Some people are gossiping about me. / 'Isn't she so annoying? haha' / For a reason as simple as that.

"I have now been contaminated by bacteria, / and you won't be able to escape anywhere. / Recently my heart has gotten ill, too. / It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts.

"Even though I want someone to help me, / I can't even find one friend to rely on. / Even though it feels painful and agonizing, / I can't even find one place to escape to."

Gakupo and Kaito stopped there, mutually agreeing that they were ready to record. Kaito readied the equipment, they sang and listened to the replay, and then were done. It was the quickest they had ever finished.

So they sat silently together for a long while, waiting for the passion to build up as it had the day before. They didn't speak, not needing to banter politely. As Kaito began to slowly move toward Gakupo, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, guys," Meiko sang as she poked her head into the door with a broad smile.

"Meiko, get out!" Kaito hissed, cheeks tinting.

"Oh, why?"

"We're busy!"

"You don't look like it. You look like you're taking a break," Meiko replied, entering the room with two grocery bags. "I brought snacks."

"Uh, thanks. Bye."

"Don't be so rude," Meiko stuck her tongue out at Kaito. Then she turned to Gakupo, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"It's not so hard," he replied, clearing his throat quietly.

Kaito groaned loudly. "Meiko, we can't work with you here."

"Well, you can eat with me here," she said, oblivious to the men's annoyance at her presence. "Besides, I bought too much ice cream and I have nothing to do with it."

Kaito suddenly looked torn between his love for ice cream and his passion for Gakupo. "Maybe...a few bites," he said hesitantly, casting a sideways glance at Gakupo, who rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Meiko," he said, taking a pint and a spoon.

"Knock knock," said another voice at the door. Gumi entered without waiting for a reply. "Eh, you started the party without me!"

"No, no," Meiko said, patting the seat beside her. "Come in, love, and join us for ice cream!"

"Don't mind if I do," Gumi said.

Gakupo glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating ice cream with my favorite pop star," Gumi replied. "And you."

Gakupo's eye twitched. "Tomorrow is our last day of recording. Why did you come today?"

"To make sure everything is on track," Meiko said. Kaito tossed his empty pint into the trash bin across the room and reached for his second, apparently oblivious to Gumi's arrival and the conversation.

"As you can see, it is."

"Yes, but we're also celebrating," Gumi said, waving her hand. "You know, the completion of recording. We would do it tomorrow, but Meiko and I are busy."

Gakupo sighed heavily and took a bite of his ice cream. "I see."

"Wait," Meiko said, looking at the console. "Have you already finished recording today?"

Kaito blinked at her, licking the last of his chocolate chip mint off of his spoon. "We still have to listen to it," he lied. "And if it's no good, we'll have to sing it again."

"Ohh," Meiko said, nodding emphatically. "So you two just want to spend more time together. Alone together."

Kaito and Gakupo blushed furiously. "No!" they protested defensively.

Gumi and Meiko shared a knowing look.

"Okay, okay," Gumi said, standing and gathering her things. "It's as you said, you're busy and all, so we ought to leave you to your...work." She winked at them.

Meiko followed after her, shooting the boys a peace sign over her shoulder. "Have fun," she sang as she swung the door closed.

Kaito and Gakupo sat where they were for a long moment, faces red as beets. Then Kaito stood.

"I, uh, just remembered," he stuttered. "I have to go and...do something."

"Yeah, no," Gakupo said quickly, standing. "I mean, I have to go...as well."

"See you tomorrow," Kaito said, quickly rushing out of the room to catch up with Meiko.

"Yeah," Gakupo said to the empty room. "See you..."

**A/N:** song is Bacterial Contamination.

Gosh, only two more chapters to go! I'm going to try to finish them both tonight, but no promises.

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the last day they were together. Neither Gakupo nor Kaito were sure whether the other wanted to continue seeing each other outside of the studio, and neither wanted to ask. It seemed like some unspoken rule, a taboo, for two male idols who were supposedly rivals to meet. Though the fans would surely squeal with delight, they weren't sure it would be a wise move in their careers. So neither of them spoke up.

"This is one of my favorite songs," Kaito said softly as they opened their books to practice.

"Really?" Gakupo asked politely, not raising his eyes. The atmosphere was very awkward.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I suppose we should get started?" Gakupo suggested.

"Yeah."

"I'll begin." Gakupo cleared his throat and then sang, "It seems my eyelids have yet to open."

Kaito took his cue. "They're growing drowsy in my sockets."

"I tried calling out the truth that is here," sang Gakupo.

"As I tried to mix the desire."

They sang together, "I show you a hybrid me, / Acting spoiled for a dynamic love. / As much as I have a romantic dream, / I'll blend it and drown it with your voice.

"I show you a hybrid me, / I show you a hybrid me. / Look at a hybrid me." They sang the la-la vocals perfectly.

They glanced quickly at one another, knowing fully well that the other was ready to record. Once more Kaito moved to do so, perhaps a little more slowly than usual. Gakupo forced his eyes to stay on the words, though he knew them by heart. The longer he stared at Kaito, the greater his desire grew. That could be bad.

Kaito returned to his microphone, and Gakupo started the music with a click of his button. They sang. Then they listened. Deemed the recording perfect. Same routine, as always. And still, neither left when they were through.

"I was thinking," Kaito said suddenly.

Gakupo looked up at him. Kaito was leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling with his head tilting back, exposing his neck. Gakupo gulped back the desire to attack him. "Yes?" he asked instead.

"Should we include a bonus track?"

"Eh?" Gakupo frowned, wondering if he had understood him. The managers were coming by in the afternoon to pick up the songs and transfer them to a demo CD. They would submit that the record company, who would review it and then publish it, mass producing copies for the public. "Bonus track?"

Red bloomed across Kaito's cheeks, but he pressed the matter forward. "We could include an extra song, one that no one has heard before. A specially written one."

"Um, I see," Gakupo said, though he didn't. "And what song would it be?"

"One that only we have heard," Kaito said seriously. "Because we would write it together." It sounded almost like a question.

Gakupo suddenly understood. "Yes, that sounds nice."

A small smile graced Kaito's lips.

"We'll have to push the pickup date to tomorrow," Gakupo said. "We can write the song today, since there is time, and then run it through tomorrow before we record."

"But what will we tell the managers?" Kaito asked.

"We'll tell them that we just couldn't get it done today," Gakupo shrugged. "We'll say that I didn't feel well. That'll work on Gumi."

"I see," Kaito said. "Then we'll do that."

Gakupo looked at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon. "Do you have anything in mind for the song?"

Kaito's cheeks reddened again. "I think I do..."

"Then let's go for it." Gakupo sat up and grabbed a pen and paper from the table in front of him, and Kaito pulled out his phone to text their managers. "Let's surprise everyone."

**A/N:** Song is HYBRID.

One last chapter! ^-^b Thanks so much for all your support so far, it means a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gumi and Meiko stood by as the producers listened to the music. Their favorite idols, Gakupo and Kaito, had already rendered the music onto a CD when they had arrived, saving them the trouble. The women were a bit surprised, but didn't question it since they appeared to be in a good mood. Perhaps they were glad that their forced duet album was finished and they could go back to doing whatever they wanted.

By now they were listening to HYBRID, the last song. All the others were perfect, and well done. Miku, the duet expert, was there as well, and her eyes were practically hearts. Once or twice she cuagtce she caught herself drooling.

The song finished with a flourish, and Meiko smiled. "Well, what do you guys-" she was interrupted by the beginning of a new song. She, Gumi, and Miku exchanged confused glances.

The fluttering piano was joined by a smooth guitar, and the soft tune took a jazz-like feel.

Then Kaito's voice began, full of emotion, "A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; / without my knowing it spreads into a burning passion. / My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, / leaving behind some powder on your hand."

Gakupo's deeper voice cut in, "Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, / moving from our lips to our tongues, / what we're doing might be unforgivable, / and that's precisely why we're so fired up."

The men harmonized, "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. / Please make me believe that this is not a sin. / I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. / I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."

A music interlude was played for several measures, and then Gakupo started a verse: "It might be necessary for you to tie me up; / if you love me, then show me some fidelity. / I can't help but like 'weird' things, / so let's just go as far we can go."

Kaito sang, "With a heart that has gone astray, / we will melt so easily. / There's no free time for us / to even feel each other's tenderness."

Another chorus: "What has been repeating is not our dream, / but the unmistakably realistic 'we.' / I know as soon as we touch, there is no going back. / But that's fine, for you are my one and only love."

Kaito sang the next verse almost sadly. "As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, / and end up crying in tears. / You whispered, 'it's okay,' to me, / but were you also crying?"

The final two verses were in harmony. "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. / Please make me believe that this is not a sin. / I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. / I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

"Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, / that even if we separate, we will unite again. / Let's become one; it's okay not to be able to turn back. / That's fine, for you are my one and only love."

The music crescendoed as they sang, then began to fade as they vocalized. Their voices echoed into nothingness, and the last fluttering motif of the piano drifted away as well.

Everyone in the room was silent for a long while. Then the producers clapped and proclaimed the entire album was brilliant, and that they would publish it. Gumi and Meiko exchanged looks, and smiled. Kaito and Gakupo would definitely live a happily ever after.

Their phones suddenly announced that they had received texts. Meiko and Gumi pulled them out of their purses and checked them. "HUH?!" they gasped.

On their phones was a photograph of Kaito and Gakupo together, in Gakupo's car, winking with smirks on their faces. Below the picture was a caption: "Be back in two months. Going on a trip. Cya!"

Meiko and Gumi fell onto the floor in despair, wondering what they were going to tell the public about their missing idols. Those romantic jerks!

**A/N:** song is Magnet.

I decided to take a risk by not actually having Gakupo and Kaito present in the final chapter. I hope you didn't hate it.

Thanks for all the reads and supports! ^-^ You guys are awesome!

Also, I strongly recommend all of the songs I used in this story. Though most of them are not originally (or actually sung by) Kaito and / or Gakupo, I really like them. :)


End file.
